Shane Gray: Proud Father
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Sequel to Shane Gray: Expectant Father! Sometimes life can have difficulties. Shane learns that in the worst way possible. Smitchie, Naitlyn, and limited Jella.
1. Intro

**a/n: First off: YOU ALL ROCK!! I received nothing but positive reviews for Shane Gray: Expectant Father! So, in return to your greatness, I give to you SHANE GRAY: PROUD FATHER! **

**Peace. Love. Jemi Obsessed.**

SHANE GRAY: PROUD FATHER

INTRO

So, you wanna recap? Well, of course, I'm Shane Gray, married to Mitchie Torres Gray.

Five years have passed. Emily is ten, Shay is five, and we have three year old twins, Hope and Cameron.

Emily hasn't changed much, except she's taller. Even though she's our adopted daughter, she has my personality times two. If one thing goes wrong, she freaks, and then calms down ten seconds later. She is the smartest student in her class, she's in fourth grade now. And I didn't say that just because she is my daughter, the teacher said so.

Shay is five and in kindergarten. She was named perfectly. Performing is her favorite pastime, she has my quick temper, and can be very sarcastic for her age. But it's cute.

Hope is three and looks exactly like me, except she has Mitchie's personality. She hates when someone yells (we keep her away from the others when they perform), she is quiet, but loves to smile. Did I mention her face lights up like Mitchie's when she smiles. During the weekend, Hope is my favorite child. The only one who isn't screaming, singing too loudly, or yelling.

Cameron is the child we weren't expecting. Mitchie and I didn't know we were having twins until the day they arrived on earth. You're thinking Cameron's a girl, right? Wrong. Cameron Michael Gray is my only son of the moment. I wouldn't get rid of Cameron for the world. He just has this bright little personality that reminds me of Caitlyn. (She loves him.) He can be quiet, then will be screaming and yelling for ten minutes straight. But I handle it pretty well.

So, there you go. My kids. Now do you get why I'm proud? Now, on with the show…


	2. Stay At Home Dad

CHAPTER ONE: STAY AT HOME DAD

_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, gonna let the light shine on me!_

"DADDY!"

My eyes opened as Emily and Shay came running into the bedroom. I turned over to find that Mitchie had already gotten up.

It was so weird not having Mitchie around. Mitchie had gotten a job even though I explained that she was married to a member of Connect 3 and money was not a worry.

But Mitchie insisted on getting a job and wouldn't listen.

She came hurrying in and grabbed random items, hurriedly saying to me, "Shane, Emily and Shay ate already, I'll drive them to school today, you'll pick them up. Hope and Cameron still are sleeping, but when they wake up, they'll need food and a change. Girls, say goodbye to your father, then get your things, and head to the car." With her instructions given, she ran downstairs and didn't even bother to kiss me goodbye.

Emily had seen us fight before, and must have noticed the look on my face. "She's just stressed, Dad. She still misses you during the day. Love you, Dad. Hug Hope and Cameron for me." She hugged me and hurried after Mitchie.

Shay hugged me for a good ten seconds. "I love you, Daddy. Have a good day!" She smiled and hurried out. Told you she'd be my princess, didn't I?

I heard the car leave, so I got up and took a shower. As soon as I got out, I heard Cameron yelling, "DADA!!!" and Hope whimpering because of the yelling.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I kissed both their heads and picked Hope up and began changing her as Cameron started whining. "Cam, you have to be quiet if you want to be first next time." I secretly smirked as the whining came to a halt. "Thank you. Okay, Hope, you're done! Wait for Daddy to finish with Camcorder, then we'll eat, okay?" (a/n: so you're sitting there like, 'Camcorder? What up with that?' Cameron is named after and based on a friend of mine and all us girls call him Camcorder to annoy him, and it just fits with the character.)

"Okay."

I finished Cameron rather quickly. We walked slowly downstairs, due to the fact that they were still learning how to be steady while walking. I made them each a bowl of cereal, then fed them both at the same time fast as I could.

For the next few hours, we played some learning games, then watched Barney, which bored me to death, but I still sang along with my kids, to make it seem like I was enjoying myself. Finally, it was time for naps.

I sat down on the couch, the television off, everything absolutely quiet. When Mitchie was home, we'd usually use the time to act like we were dating again. But now, everyday I would sit alone and wonder what was going on between myself and Mitchie. She never spoke to me unless she was giving me instructions for the day, and the last time she had kissed me without a reason was several months ago. My heart was aching, realizing that something not good was happening between us. Sure, I had my kids, whom I love with all my heart, but what about Mitchie? She never comes home, except to sleep.

The kids and I eat dinner without her. And if she comes home to find me on the couch, zonked out, she won't wake me up, she'll leave me there to wake up and realize that she went to bed already.

Do I sound selfish? Is it wrong for a man to be worried when his wife got a job when she didn't need one and _never_ comes home?

I picked up the phone and called Caitlyn. She picked up, thank god. "Gray residence."

I smiled as I could hear Nate and their four year old son, Devin, singing in the background. "Hi, Caitlyn, it's Shane. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Well, I'm having another one of those days and I was wondering if you could pick Shay and Hope up for me?"

"Shane, are you still upset about the whole 'Mitchie has a job' thing?"

"No. I'm upset about the 'Mitchie has a job and never comes home except to sleep' thing."

"Really? She never comes home? Does she acknowledge you?"

"Only in the morning, to give me the schedule for the day. I don't even get a good morning, I love you, or a have a good day anymore! We haven't touched each other in months."

"Shane, I'm sorry. I know you'll disagree, but next time she gets a day off, you need to have a serious talk with her. But in the meantime, of course I'll pick up Shay and Emily. Get better, okay?"

"Thanks, Caitlyn, I will."

I hung up, one thing on my mind, _Motherhood has gotten to Caitlyn's head!_

**a/n: hahaaaa!! The whole Caitlyn thing cracks me up! And who's happy that Naitlyn has a baby? And they did exactly what they said, they waited one year. Anyway… Uh-oh, things don't look good for Shane and Mitchie! I told you it wouldn't be bright and happy, Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed!! By the way, Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed is a huge supporter and because of her private message to me, I started typing faster than I would've been typing. So thank her, not me, for getting this story up sooner! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Hollow Inside

**a/n: is it weird that Here We Go Again started playing, because you guys are SO awesome, I'm having déjà vu here!! Seriously, I'm getting the same amount of alert signups in less time than the first story had! I promise that I am not going to lose interest for a week like I did last time, and if it gets close to that, you need to warn me! Haha. Enjoy! Plus, I must warn that there is language in this chapter that is swearing so…your choice, but I would read it ;-)**

**Peace. Love. Jemi Obsessed.**

CHAPTER TWO: HOLLOW INSIDE

Caitlyn had picked Shay and Emily up and had insisted on staying to talk to me for awhile. Actually, I enjoyed listening to her tell stories about how many times Nate had messed up Devin's clothes and such other stories.

"And poor Dev was standing there looking like a mini hobo! Nate was smiling like he was a two year who just got caught in the cookie jar and I was ready to explode."

"No offense, Caitlyn, but you always want to explode."

"Whatever, Shane." She looked at her watch. "Well, gotta go home and cook. I'll try my best to get the break from work for Mitchie so you two can talk, okay?"

"Thanks, Caitlyn. Drive safe."

"Will do."

We hugged quickly, then I went to start cooking dinner. All the kids came down and helped to set the table and get drinks. Emily and Shay helped the twins into their highchairs, then we said grace and started to eat. Our dinner was usual, I asked Shay and Emily about their day, they asked about mine, and we laughed and had random subjects come up. But just like every other night, my eyes strayed over to the empty seat across the table from me. Just as I was about to get up and have a moment in the kitchen, we heard the front door open.

I immediately jumped up and ran to the front door, my heart beating a bit faster as Mitchie set her things down. "Mitchie! You're home early! What a nice surprise!" I felt whole as I went to hug her, but she stepped away from me and headed into the dining room, leaving me feeling hollow inside.

As she sat down and started serving herself, I sat as well and asked, "Why are you home so early?"

She shrugged. "Boss said that someone requested that I have a day off, so he let me go early and said that I don't have to go in tomorrow."

"That's great!" I smiled, silently thanking Caitlyn.

We all finished dinner, I cleaned the dishes, and Mitchie went to bed. I put all the kids to sleep, then got ready for bed, falling asleep with Mitchie's warmth next to me for the first time in months.

"_Okay, Mitchie, this is it. Ready? 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...PUSH!"_

_She did the best she could then I heard the most wonderful thing ever, Shay's cry._

_The nurses got to work, then handed me a scissor-type instrument and I cut umbilical cord. One nurse handed Mitchie Shay and Mitchie gladly took her into her arms. I crouched down beside Mitchie and for the first time, gazed into my daughter's eyes. Her eyes were a replica of Mitchie's, and she also had the same facial features. I could tell, though, that she would have my black hair and smile. My eyes filled with tears as I watched the love of my life and my first born daughter interact with each other. Mitchie looked up at me._

"_She's perfect, Shane. She's absolutely perfect."_

_I smiled and leaned down to kiss her._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_I guess my search is over."_

"_That depends on who you're looking for. Hi, I'm Mitchie."_

"_I'm Shane. You up for a canoe ride later?"_

"_I wouldn't miss it."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Shane, I swear! Don't you know how to put milk in the microwave? Your daughter with your lungs is hungry!"_

"_Sorry." I smiled cheekily._

"_Save it for the camera, popstar."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

I woke up and noticed that the house was completely silent. Mitchie must've took the kids to school. I went downstairs and found Mitchie with her laptop, surrounded by paperwork. I couldn't control myself anymore. If the twins woke up from the argument about to come, I'd take them to Bruster's. "Mitchie, do you ever not work?"

She looked up from the stack of papers. "Not now, Shane."

"Yes now! I haven't had a proper conversation with you for months. I haven't had any physical contact with you for months. The only time of day when you come home is when the rest of us are asleep! Do you even remember that you have children? Or do you think that I'm just running a daycare because I'm bored?"

"Shane, I don't have the time right now, okay? Please talk to me later."

"When will you have time? When I'm leaving with our children so they can have a real mother?! Mitchie, I love you, but I can't live like this. You didn't need a job, dammit, but you go get one anyway, when you know that I'll be alone with toddlers all day! Then you never come home, and when I try to talk to you, you are always busy! Do you even remember when we last kissed each other for no reason? Do you remember the last time you said something other than, 'Feed the kids, then pick them later!'? Do you remember the last time we cuddled and talked about the past? I don't. I don't remember at all. Mitchie, if you don't love me anymore, then just spit it out, rather than make me die slowly and painfully." I couldn't help the tears flooding my face.

Mitchie looked shocked to see me crying. "Shane…I do love you."

"Then how come you decided to leave me stranded with four kids? How come you never say sweet nothings to me? How come you never kiss my cheek or peck my lips? How come, Mitch? Can't you see that you're breaking my heart?" I was sobbing now, which was making Mitchie turn back into the person who would stop anything to comfort someone who was crying.

I guess I was wrong, though. "Shane, look, I got a job because I wanted one. I love my job. I wanted some time away from the family and then I got promoted and I'm not home all the time. So what? The kids seem fine. You are the only one having a tantrum. Your career is almost over. Shane, you are thirty-two years old, no girl besides Emily has a poster of you on their wall anymore. Connect 3 is over. Done. Okay? Now, leave me alone, so I can finish this."

That hurt. "Well then, I guess we're over and done with as well. I love you, Mitchie, but I don't want to deal with your bull shit anymore. Don't be surprised if you come home tomorrow and the lock is changed."

I just scoffed and went upstairs. My heart was no longer whole, my head no longer had that voice inside of it, my soul didn't have a warm feeling, I was completely hollow inside.

**a/n: ooh, Shane crying!! Don't tell Joe Jonas! Review please!!**


	4. Letter and a Day at the Park

CHAPTER THREE: LETTER AND A DAY IN THE PARK

I woke up to find that Mitchie was gone, of course. I still couldn't believe that I had yelled at her the day before.

But the way she had reacted was uncalled for. She knew that Connect 3 was important to me, after all I had been in the band since I was fifteen. And she had practically called it useless.

She didn't even seem worried about the kids, which really burned me. She didn't care about the beings that we made together!

Today was Saturday, which meant that Hope and Cameron would wake up later than usual, and Emily and Shay would come into my room so we could catch up on things.

On time as always, they came running in, taking a seat on the bed. Except today their faces were serious.

Emily spoke first. "Dad, what's going on with Mom?"

I looked down for a moment. "Em…I think that your mother has moved on from me."

Both their eyes widened and they simultaneously shouted, "What? No!"

Shay whispered, "But I thought you loved each other."

It was amazing how such a small statement could make me want to sob. "I love your mother, but I don't think she loves me."

"So is that why she hugged us and left with her suitcase this morning?"

My heart stopped. "What?"

"Mom told us she loved us, grabbed her suitcase, left her house key on the counter, and left."

I instantly got out of bed and ran downstairs. Her keys were lying on the counter, next to a folded letter. I picked it up. It read:

_Shane, _

_I'm sorry for leaving you, but it seems like you've been doing fine by yourself._

_Even though I'm gone, I refuse to divorce. I just need to get out for awhile. I quit my job._

_I love you and will be back soon, make sure Hope and Cameron don't forget me._

_Love, _

_Mitchie_

My eyes flooded with tears. I didn't know whether it was the fact that she had quit her job or promised to come back. For whatever reason it was, I was still crying.

_She still loves you_, my mind nagged. Then I smiled the first true smile I had in months.

Emily and Shay came running down and looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "What does it say?"

I smiled at them. "She's gonna come back soon and she quit her job."

They broke out into smiles and we hugged until we heard Hope and Cameron waking up. "Twins are up. Help me, will you please?"

The girls eagerly nodded and we quickly got the twins ready. As we ate breakfast, I told them about the plan for the day. Caitlyn, Nate, and I had made plans to spend Saturday at the park with the kids. Everyone was excited to go, even Hope and Cameron, who probably didn't even comprehend what I was saying.

Cam smiled. "Pawk! Pawk!"

Except for Hope, we all gaped at him. Emily laughed. "He just said a word other than 'Dada'! Can you believe it?"

I smiled and kissed Cameron's forehead. "Very good, buddy!"

After we finished, we all hopped in the car and sang road trip songs all the way to the park, but we weren't too loud for poor Hope's sake.

When we got there, everyone went running to Caitlyn and Nate, who were playing with Devin. Caitlyn ran over and started hugging everyone. Nate said hello to Cam and then started complimenting the girls. I smiled. I knew that Nate loved Devin with everything he had, but he had always wanted a girl.

Caitlyn smiled. "I can't wait until we have our little girl."

I looked over Caitlyn. She looked tired and like she had gained a few pounds. There was no way…"Cait, are you serious?"

She smiled wider than possible. Nate just looked at us, confused. "Am I missing something?"

Caitlyn took Nate to the side and they talked for a minute. When I looked back over, they were embraced in a hug and Nate was laughing while twirling Caitlyn around.

I smiled, though my heart ached at the sight. Nate and Caitlyn, still in love, still happy. I looked back towards the children, forgetting my pain as I watched them laugh and play together.

Soon it was late and we all headed to McDonald's for some shakes and soda. I couldn't help but watch Caitlyn and Nate the whole time, wondering if Mitchie and I could ever get back to where we were before our fight.

And as I stared at my shake, I knew that a shake wouldn't be a good enough apology this time.

**a/n: Who understood the shake joke? You should understand the joke if you are a true fan of Shane Gray: Expectant Father! Please review, I'm trying to get at least a hundred reviews! (No, I'm not a review freak, I just want to have at least one story with 100 reviews!) Hope you enjoyed! Peace. Love. Jemi Obsessed.**


	5. Something Is Wrong With Cameron

CHAPTER FOUR: SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH CAMERON

I woke up earlier for some odd reason and went to check on the twins before Emily and Shay woke up. Hope was looking at me curiously, so I knew she was alright, but Cameron usually would start yelling as soon as he saw me. I walked over to his crib and my heart stopped, he was pale and he was barely breathing.

"EMILY, SHAY! GET IN HERE!"

Emily and Shay ran in, their eyes wide and frightened. I picked Cameron up and ordered, "Something is wrong with Cameron. Emily, call the hospital and tell them that Shane Gray is coming and there is something wrong with his son, then get in the car. Shay, get Hope, get the car keys, and hurry to the car."

They both ran to do what was instructed and I kissed Cameron's cold head. "It's okay, buddy, Daddy's gonna make you better." I heard Emily yell that she was ready, then I ran out to the car and we raced to the hospital, where several nurses were ready for Cameron. They hurried him away and I recognized the old nurse that I had yelled at when Mitchie had gone into labor with Shay. She smiled at me and ushered the girls and I into a small office.

"Mr. Gray, it's good to see you again. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"My son, I went to check on him and his twin," I pointed at Hope. "And he was pale and he was barely breathing. And when I touched him, he was cold."

She typed every word I said onto the computer and she nodded at the screen. "Mr. Gray, this may be a relief and at the same time a burden for you. Your son's conditions lead to the diagnosis of step 2 diabetes."

My world seemed to stop spinning. First Mitchie left, and now my only son has diabetes?

"Wha-what can I do to help him?"

"Well, you'll have to test his blood sugar everyday and you'll have to watch how much sugar you give him. He'll be fine, there is just a lot of work involved when you have a child with diabetes."

I nodded and looked over at my girls. Hope looked frightened and Emily and Shay were quietly crying.

"Cameron will need to rest for awhile, so you can wait in the waiting room for an hour or two."

I nodded solemnly and we headed towards the waiting area.

Hope had fallen asleep, along with Shay on the couch, and Emily was reading a magazine.

"Where is Cameron?"

Emily and I looked up. Mitchie was standing there, breathing heavily, her hair a mess, and her face completely tearstained. "Mitchie?" I breathed.

"Where is Cameron?"

I stood up and walked over to her. "Cameron's resting. He's alright. It's just that…he has step 2 diabetes."

Mitchie's eyes widened and she collapsed into my arms, sobbing. By that time, Hope and Shay had woken up, and all three girls were looking curiously at the interaction between myself and Mitchie. It seemed like hours as I stood there, holding Mitchie, comforting her, while at the same time comforting myself.

She finally pulled away and avoided eye contact. Luckily, Nate and Caitlyn walked in at that moment and saw that Mitch and I needed some time alone. They ushered the girls away and Mitchie and I were by ourselves.

"Mitchie, are you okay?"

For the first time in five days, I saw her beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with sadness and fatigue. "No, Shane, I'm not. I've been a horrible wife, mother, and friend lately. I left you for a job that I didn't even need. And then I left you completely alone, just leaving behind a stupid note. Then…I find out that my son was sent to the emergency room…on the stupid TV. I feel horrible, Shane. I've ruined our family because I was selfish."

I took her hand. "Why did you get the job?"

"I…I wanted to get my mind off of something that happened." She took a deep breath. "You know that fight that we had when I was pregnant with Shay?"

My stomach sank. "Yeah…"

"It's real this time, Shane. It's not possible for me to have anymore children."

"Oh," I whispered.

"I was so upset that I couldn't have more children, I went crazy and got that dumb job. Then I ruined our relationship more than me being barren would've. I'm so sorry, Shane, I would never hurt you like I have been hurting you if I hadn't been so upset. And then I find out that my son has diabetes…oh god, I've completely jinxed us all!"

I cradled her in my arms and whispered sweet nothings to her. "Sh…I still love you, Mitchie. I already have all the children I need. I missed you, Mitch, god, you don't know how much I missed you." I kissed her hairline lightly. "Never, ever, leave me alone again. Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled, and for the first time in months, our lips met. It was like our first kiss over again.

We pulled back and smiled at each other.

Caitlyn, Nate, Devin, Hope, Emily, and Shay came back into the area with hopeful smiles on their faces. I nodded at the girls and they all ran over to Mitchie, hugging her tightly.

Mitchie was back, now all I needed was for Cameron to get better.

**a/n: haha, that was a really fun chapter to write! Okay, so we had some of the first story's plot come back to us, with the Mitchie and barren thing, but we'll see if she really is barren this time…I'm not sure yet. Hope u enjoyed! Peace. Love. Jemi Obsessed.**


	6. Broken Heart Fixed

**a/n: okay, so there is no school cause it's raining like crazy in Georgia and my school is completely flooded. (smirks)… this whole chapter is dedicated to Nick Jonas, who is a great inspiration. I even used his line from the concert, which had me crying…diabetes never slows him down. And, God, who doesn't love him? **

CHAPTER FIVE: BROKEN HEART FIXED

I quietly walked into Cameron's hospital room. Mitchie was holding his hand and just staring at him. "Mitch, honey, we have to leave now."

Cameron was so weak that the doctor had suggested that he stay overnight. Mitchie had been against it, but the rest of us got her to agree.

Mitchie got up, kissed his forehead, and took my hand. We left the hospital and headed back home. The girls went to bed and Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie, and I sat in the kitchen. Devin was asleep on Caitlyn's lap.

Nate sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I know how it feels."

Nate had been diagnosed with diabetes the year after the band started. It had been really tough on him, but it didn't slow him down. It actually made him more adventurous.

Mitchie smiled sadly. "We'll be fine, Nate. We appreciate that you came so quickly."

Nate chuckled. "Don't thank me, thank Caitlyn's prenatal hormones."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Caitlyn, are you pregnant?"

Caitlyn nodded and then Mitchie started laughing quietly, so she wouldn't wake up Devin. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled and placed my hand on the small of Mitchie's back. "Nate, why don't you tell Mitchie what the gender is?"

Nate smiled like he had just won an Emmy award. "A girl."

Mitchie squealed, jumped up, and squeezed the living daylight out of Nate. "I'm so happy for you!"

Caitlyn and I laughed as Nate backed away from Mitchie. "Thanks, Mitch, but a simple congrats would be fine next time."

"Next time? I think two is enough, Nate," Caitlyn said, her rare serious face on.

Nate just shrugged. I looked at the clock on the stove. Wow, nine at night. "Well, you guys better get home and put Devin to bed. We appreciate you coming, really."

"No problem, bro. Come on Devi." He picked Devin up out of Caitlyn's lap and helped Caitlyn up. "We'll come by tomorrow to help, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiled. "Bye, Shane." She hugged Mitchie. "Bye Mitchie, it's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back. Bye!"

Mitchie and I waved goodbye, then we went inside. It still felt awkward between myself and Mitchie. "Mitch, do you wanna talk for awhile?"

She smiled, the smile actually reaching her eyes. "Yeah, I'd like that. So…what has been going on at home?"

"Well, Emily has all A's in school. Shay doesn't really get grades, but I have a feeling that she's going to be the problem child when it comes to schoolwork. Hope is fine…she gets quieter everyday. And Cameron…he missed you, Mitch."

Mitchie nodded, shame on her face. "I'll make it up to them. I will. But I want to do something special for you, Shane. I love you more than any other being on this earth and I hurt you. What can I do?"

"You can stay with me forever, you can apologize for calling Connect Three useless, and you can promise that even if you can't stand being home all day, you'll stay a stay-at-home-mom?"

She smiled, laughing. "Deal. I'm sorry I called Connect Three useless."

"Apology accepted, Mrs. Gray. Shall we go to bed?" I dramatically pointed towards the stairs.

Mitchie kept laughing. "We shall, Mr. Gray."

She shrieked as I picked her up and carried her upstairs. We hushed as soon as we passed the girls' rooms. I put Mitchie down on the bed and smiled goofily at her. "Comfy?"

"Very. Now hurry up and wash up so I can get ready!"

I laughed at her, then went to the bathroom to wash up. As I brushed my teeth, I thought about what was happening. Was this just a dream? Had Mitchie really come back? Or would I walk into the bedroom and she would be gone, proving that I had been hallucinating? I shook off that thought and headed back to the bedroom. Thank God, Mitchie was still there. But the poor thing had fallen asleep. It had been a long day for her.

And tomorrow was going to be even longer. We were going to have to get instructions for Cameron and then we would have to go grocery shopping for Cameron. Just to put it lightly, Mitchie was getting a bit too protective. She was afraid that the rest of the kids would get diabetes, so she wanted to get a whole new stock of food. Great for me, cause I basically live off of ice cream. And what is the first thing she said that has to go? Ice cream. Even if you're famous, you can't always get what you want. It sucks.

"Shane, why are you just standing there?" Mitchie sat up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, just…" I smirked. "Just thinking about my ice cream…my wonderful, delicious ice cream."

"Oh, gosh, Shane. I'm not gonna let you get fat. No one likes fat pop stars."

I pouted. "Even if they have great hair?"

"Even if they have great hair. Now move so I can get ready."

I stretched out on the bed and waited for Mitchie. Once she was lying down beside me, I shut the lights off.

She curled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We stayed like that for five minutes.

"Shane, do you think we could…?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**a/n: okay, so you have GOT to know what Shane and Mitchie were talking about on the last two lines…! No school for today because every classroom is flooded completely! And our lockers were flooded, so our books are damaged! Don't know why I'm happy though…my basement, where my brother resides, flooded. So my brother disconnected the internet and I was neglected happiness for three hours…oh well…I'm free!!! YAY!! (Oh, and follow me on Twitter! My username is TheTinaJ) Peace. Love. Jemi Obsessed. **


	7. Majorly Confused

**a/n: okay, to clear a few things up, for those of you who didn't know what the last two lines of the last chapter were supposed to mean, Shane and Mitchie decided to make love to each other. I don't know much about diabetes, so I'm trying my best with the info… **

**Anyway, Camp Rock 2 news! Who has seen the teaser on Disney Channel? I saw it and then I got angry when the big letters flashed, "SUMMER 2010!" They are torturing us…**

**Enjoy! Peace. Love. Jemi Obsessed.**

CHAPTER SIX: MAJORLY CONFUSED

"And then all you do is read the level of his blood sugar and judge by that."

Mitchie and I looked at each other in pure confusion. Emma, the old nurse, sighed deeply. "You completely didn't understand anything I just said, did you?"

We both smiled lightly and shrugged. Emma groaned and explained the whole process again. I think Mitchie finally understood what to do, but I was still majorly confused.

The whole diabetes thing was really stressful. Cameron looked better, but he was still tired. Mitchie and I were pretty much okay, I could tell she was glad to be back. The kids were especially glad she was back, they had been worried that she would have bailed on us.

As Emma finished explaining to Mitchie the process of taking Cameron's blood, I excused myself to go see Cameron. His eyes brightened as I walked into the room. "Hey, Camcorder, how you doing?"

His answer was a small smile. I sat down next to the bed and took his tiny hand. "I'm gonna make sure you get everything you need, okay buddy? Mommy, too. I gotta thank you, bud, she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You scared me to death, though. I love you so, so much. You're my little boy, my dream. When I was a famous rock star,"

He looked at me skeptically.

"Fine, when I was a famous _pop_star, I never thought that I would love someone so much…I only loved material things, not people. Then I met your mom…and now I know that love is something too precious to waste on objects…and when I found you looking so…sickly looking, I was in torment on the inside. I didn't want to lose you…you're my only son and are always going to be my only son. I love your sisters, but you've got a special place in my heart. What I'm trying to say is…I love you more than you can imagine and I'll always be here for you, even though your life is gonna be a bit more tough than others', okay?"

I knew he didn't understand a word I had just said, but he actually answered, "I know."

Sure, it came out more like, "I nof." But he still understood that I cared for him. I smiled and kissed his forehead as Mitchie came in.

"Hey, Cam, how ya doing?"

Cameron enthusiastically smiled and giggled. Mitchie came over and hugged him, then kissed me on the cheek. "Okay, the instructions are kinda complicated, but I'll take care of it. You'll have to take care of Hope, so poor Caitlyn won't have to. She shouldn't have to baby-sit when she's pregnant. She already has Devin to worry about."

"No, I'm going to take care of everyone, specially Cameron."

She patted my shoulder and sat down on my lap. "Shane, did you ever expect this to happen to us, to our son?"

"No. I really wish it wasn't Cameron, but I don't want to wish this on anybody. We'll be fine." I smiled sadly and kissed her. We broke apart when Cameron started whining. "What's wrong, Camcorder, you don't like PDA?"

"Shane, don't teach our son things like that!" She pulled me up and dragged me to the waiting room. "Geeze, Shane. You're such a geezer."

"True, but I'm the geezer you love."

"Yes, now I'm Mrs. Geezer. I'm going to go sign the papers to release Cameron, then we'll get him and head home so he can rest, alright?"

"Alright. I love you, Mitch."

"Love you too."

We kissed quickly before Mitchie hurried over to the front desk. I smiled lightly. Things were slowly getting better.

Hopefully they wouldn't get worse.

**a/n: hola! Okay, I had to get a father-son moment in because we have to understand the conflict that Shane is feeling, which is his worry about losing his only son. & remember that Cameron will always be his only son, because sadly, Mitchie can't have anymore children. I hate myself for doing that, but I can't keep adding more kids, or else we'll end up with a story similar to Cheaper By The Dozen. Haha, love you guys!**


	8. Call From School

**A/n: okay, I feel horrible because the last chapter sucked major. But I have another week off from school because they are still fixing the flood damage…so I'm going to make the chapters longer and hopefully better.**

**Please check out my one-shot 'He Cheats' I wrote it at one in the morning, but I liked the way it came out.**

**Enjoy! Peace. Love. Jemi Obsessed.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: CALL FROM SCHOOL

"Shane, can you please get Cameron's plate?"

I smiled as I handed Mitchie the dish. It had been two months since Cameron had been diagnosed with diabetes and Mitchie and I were inseparable.

Cameron was doing fine, Mitchie was doing quite well with handling the diabetes procedures, and I was busy taking care of bills, housework, yard work, Emily and Shay's school stuff, and Hope. (Performing in front of ten thousand screaming girls is more fun than paying bills. Just saying.)

Nate and Caitlyn came by every other day to help out. Devin liked to play with the twins, Mitchie and Caitlyn liked talking about random things, and Nate asked me questions about raising girls while he helped with housework and yard work.

Jason and Ella had heard about Cameron and sent their love from their honeymoon. Mitchie had laughed when she read their letter. Jason had offered to send Cameron a birdhouse.

"Dad, Mrs. Whitman said that you needed to call her." Emily came in and sat next to where I was reading my emails.

"Why exactly?"

"I don't know. She just told me to tell you that she needed you to call her."

"What subject does she teach?" I looked away from the laptop and focused on Emily while crossing my arms.

"She teaches math."

"That's the subject that you're having a problem with, am I right?"

Emily squirmed in her chair. "Maybe…"

"Emily, if you are having a problem with a subject, you need to come ask for help so I don't have to call your teachers."

Mitchie walked into the dining room with Cameron on her waist. "What's going on?"

I sighed and took the piece of paper that Emily handed me. "I have to call Emily's math teacher because she's having problems in that class."

Mitchie sat down and raised her eyebrows. "Emily, why didn't you ask for help?"

"Well…I…don't really know."

Mitchie and I shared a look. I reached for the phone and dialed the number. After a few seconds, a man answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Shane Gray, my daughter is in Mrs. Whitman's class and I was asked to call her. Is she available?"

"Oh yes! She was worried that you weren't going to call. Michelle!"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Gray is on the phone."

"Oh. Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Whitman, Emily said you needed to talk with me."

"Yes. I'm afraid that she is going to be getting a failing grade in my class."

My eyes must've bulged out because Mitchie coughed to make me look at her. She lifted one eyebrow and I motioned for her to wait for one moment. "Is there any extra credit work she can do?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. But she will be needing to take the tutoring program."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Gray. She was doing wonderful in my class, but about two weeks ago she just flaked off."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem."

I hung up and glared at Emily. "Emily Gray, do you realize that you are being placed into the tutoring program?"

Mitchie gasped and I looked at her. She looked shocked. "Em, what is going on? You were at the top of your class and now you're in the tutoring program?"

"I…erm…well…I'm stressed out about Cameron?"

"Yeah, I don't believe that. You know perfectly well that Cameron is fine. Can you please tell your father and me the truth?"

"I might be on the computer instead of doing my homework."

Just as I was about to lecture her, Shay came running in to sit on my lap. "Daddy, guess what?"

I smiled, though at the moment I was very irritated. "What?"

"I got an A plus on my adding test!"

"That's very good sweetie! Do you need me to sign it?"

She nodded and handed me the paper. I signed my name and handed it back to her. "Why don't you go play doll house with Hope? Mommy and Daddy need to discuss something with your older sister."

"Okay."

Shay hopped off my lap and ran to get Hope. I turned back to Emily. "You do know that I'm going to have to punish you, correct?"

"Yes."

I looked at Mitchie and she nodded. She knew exactly what my punishment was going to be. "Okay, so here it is. No TV for a month, your computer is not yours anymore, I'm taking it out of your room and putting it away. From now on you'll use the family computer, with permission first, after I check to see that you've done all your work. You'll get your computer back when I think I can trust you with it again. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright, go to your room and do your work. I'm going to get that computer out of there before dinner."

After she was out of hearing range, I groaned. Mitchie patted my hand sympathetically. "You did the exact same punishment I was going to give."

I smiled widely. "Maybe that's why were perfect together." I sighed and shook my head. "I just don't get it, she was doing so well. She never went on the computer except for weekends. What happened?"

"Well, Shane, I hate to say it, but…she might be growing up."

"Great." I hit my head on the table, then lifted my head and smiled as Cameron giggled. "You thought that was funny, buddy?"

A toothless smile. Priceless.

Mitchie stood up and handed him to me. "I'm going to start dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

"Um…hot dogs with macaroni and cheese and baked beans?"

"Alright. See you later, Cam!"

Cameron giggled and Mitchie smiled before heading into the kitchen. I looked at Cameron. "You know son, in a few years, we're going to be the only men in a house full of hormonal women."

Lord help us.

**a/n: okay, no idea why I wrote the hormonal women comment. So I made this chapter longer. Hope you liked it. School is still out and I've completely forgotten all the curriculum and they are saying that we are going to have to learn in trailers if school doesn't start up next week. So either way, life sucks. No school, spring and Christmas break are taken away. No school, learn in trailers. Fun. (please note implied sarcasm) anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
